Wizards & Fairies
by WxlfGhoul
Summary: Follow along as Harry and his familiar Hedwig take on adventures in this new land and try to find his beloved and stopping the Deadly Sins. Rated M for Mature scenes, strong language and violence.
1. Second Go At It!

**Wizards & Fairies**

 **A Harry Potter Fanfic.**

 **Written by Ghoul Wolf.**

 **The wizarding world and all its inhabitants all belong to J.K Rowling, and Warner Bros. Studios. I wish to only play in the world she brought to life.**

 **AN:/ Due to the success of my stories such as Living the Impossible Truth(HTTYD), Conquer The Champions,(HP) Hogwarts: Duel Monsters (HP & Yu-Gi-Oh!) and Zero Freedom(Young Justice), I thought that I would like to start making a new world. I will continue the other stories, but I'm also going to be adding to this one too!**

 **Chapter 1: Second Go At It!**

The water droplets sparkled in the morning sun, the thin layer of moisture on the leaves giving the tell tale signs that it had rained the night just gone.

The sun had only just arose in the distance and already was there movement in the wood. Harold Potter was heading back to the Hogwarts guild hall, as he had just finished a mission. His trusted partner Hedwig was flying just next to his right, her beady eyes glistening with the morning sun light.

"Hedwig, do you think Master Dumbledore will be proud of us after hearing of how we completed the mission?" the owl gave no reply. "Yeah you're right, I shouldn't worry too much, besides... I'm pretty sure that Percival Weasley would have made some kind of praising accomplishment." The owl continued to fly, and Harry chalked the silence up to the fact that it was still early in the morning.

The Hogwarts wizard and his familiar had been travelling through the wood for just over an hour when a rustling from a bush caught Harold's attention. He peered at it with curiosity and stepped slowly to the bush; ensuring that he does not disturb whatever is inside.

Another rustle from inside the bush and out came a forest Vulcan crashing into Harold sending him flying onto his ass, putting his senses into disarray. The Forest Vulcan looked at Harold with its tiny red eyes and grinned.

A Vulcan is a creature that absorbs magic from wizards and then kills them, they enjoy hunting wizards and other magical creatures. They do not need food, nor do they need water. Some can fly, some can even fight using weapons. They are all murders and have no sense of guilt.

The Vulcan began charging towards Harold who was still on the ground, Hedwig flew in to protect her partner but the Vulcan just swatted her to the ground using its huge trunk-like arms, killing her instantly. Harold heard the sound that Hedwig made on the impact, and a tear rolled down his cheek, his partner was gone.

Harold has never had particularly great vision, but he could see the colours of the blurred giant charging towards him. He could see the shining red eyes that told him of what was about to happen "I will not end like this!" he had shouted to himself and he rose to his feet and he put his fist behind him and green flames were formed. He jumped towards the Vulcan swinging his fist as he did so but the beast smashed its arms into the back of Harold whilst he was in mid-air, sending him to the ground, and the Vulcan shoved its fist into the back of Harold, his blood now seeping from his body.

The Vulcan giggled as it had now absorbed all of the power from the now dying Harold, it could feel the energy surging through him; now that it had killed its prey it walked off into the wood.

Harold laid there on the ground, flashes of cold hitting his body, his blurred vision letting him see only one thing... That there was water droplets resting on the blades of grass just in front of his face. Harold cried, and his body went limp.

He died.

 _ **Somewhere else entirely**_

His fingers ran through the curled locks of the beauty laying naked atop of him, she melted into his form to his touch, her bare breasts squeezing against his chiselled chest. She looked up to him with her deep chocolate eyes, bit her lip and smiled.

That's how they stayed for what felt like moments, him running his hands through her hair, and she looking like him like he was the last slice of cake at a party that she had been looking forward to eating all night. "Do you ever fear that someone will ever catch us? I mean we're only in our sixth year and already we're sleeping together..." She sounded worried, but she had a sultry smile painted across her face. He just chuckled at her and lifted her up, she straddled his waist and the two sat there on his bed looking into eachothers eyes.

"If they've got a problem, who cares? We're literally soul mates, the magic even said so. Dumbledore's even given us permission to be with each other even said that the Bonded Dorms are ours if we wished to take them; which we didn't. We're not doing anything illegal." He replied back to her smiling.

She kissed his cheek then pouted "But if it isn't illegal then that takes some of the fun out of it!" She mock-whined, but he saw through her guise and flipped her onto her back and rubbed himself against her, taking her lips into his and entering her. She pulled back from the lip lock to gasp in pleasure, they had been doing this for seven months but it always felt like the first time to her. He began his venture into her depths whilst sucking on her collar bone, she simply allowed herself to give in to his administrations and gasped and cried, her hands running through his black hair, pulling him further into her.

After a few moments of the two's session of love making she pulled his head up to hers so that she could look into his eyes as he exited and re-entered her repeatedly, she was gasping and blushing but still looked him in the eyes "I love you Harry, I love you so much!" She cried as she began feeling her peak about to arrive, Harry looked at her and smiled, thrusting into her faster "and I love you too 'mione, you're literally apart of me!" He cried back to Hermione as they both climaxed, their essence merging with one another and Harry pulling himself from his lover and laying beside her, she wrapped her leg over him and rested her head over his chest and stroked along his abdomen.

At some point in their love making the quilt had landed on the floor, leaving their naked bodies for anyone's viewing pleasure, the cold air swept in and their nipples hardened, Hermione's pink buds pressed against Harry's side, his pointing to attention; Hermione giggled and started playing with it.

"Harry... I know we've spoken about it before... But... if we're bonded soul mates... does that mean that we're going to one day marry?" She asked sheepishly, her impish nature no longer in her voice or body.

Harry stroked along Hermione's back with the tips of his fingers trying to soothe her "'Mione, it doesn't just mean we'll marry one day, but it'll also mean that we'll have children and start a family together." Hermione looked up to him with her chocolate eyes and in that very moment Harry knew what it meant to truly be happy in this world full of darkness.

"What the fuck did I just hear?!" A voice came from outside in the hall, Harry quickly moved his head over to the door frame; Hermione quickly gathered the quilt from the cold floor boards and covered herself and Harry with it. In from the hall entered Ron, their best mate, his face red, topless and blonde hair all over the crouch of his trousers. "What the fuck are you two doing? Did you just fuck?!" Ron yelled at them.

Hermione looked ashamed of herself for being caught in this position but Harry sat up and looked at Ron with a joking smile "Blonde hair on your bottoms? I see you and Lavender have had a bit of a tumble" He winked at Ron; this seemed to only piss him off further.

He took two steps into the room "What I've been up to is no concern of yours, Potter." he spat at the Boy Who Lived.

"Look mate, what me and 'Mione do in our own time is up to us... alright? Just like what you and Lavender do is nobody's business but yours." Harry tried to convince his mate that he really doesn't have a right to be upset with the two of them.

Ron just walked further into the room and punched Harry in the face, cutting his cheek and then went to hit Hermione, but his fist was caught in mid air by Harry's clenched hand, Ron turned his face to look at the young wizard and for once in his life he actually feared the Boy Who Lived. Harry's emerald eyes were glowing a deep green and a dark look had been plastered onto his face. The cut on his cheek completely healed and Harry sent Ron flying towards the door using his clenched fist.

Ron hit the ground with a thump. A green aura began to surround Harry as he stood up staring daggers towards Ron. "'Mione, dear. Get behind me." his beloved did not utter a response yet she moved to hide behind her bonded mate, the quilt continuing to cover her nude body. "Ron, there are many things that I have forgiven you for over the years... but you had just tried to strike my 'Mione, and that is a sin you cannot repent. I hope that you believe that you have lived a life worth living, cause now I sentence you to a lifetime of regret." Harry's plan was to only beat Ron in a duel and make him wish he had never faced Harry; that was not the case.

Harry sent a few waves of green magical energy shooting towards Ron, but it seemed that they did not affect him in the way that Harry was expecting, instead it appeared as though he was absorbing it all, taking it into himself. Ron started giggling and peered around to look at Harry from the floor, a wide Cheshire grin spread across his pale freckled face "You thought that you were going to kill me using that kind of power? For fucks sakes Potter! You can't kill something that steals your power you dumb cunt!" Ron's iris' turned green and the whiteness of his eyes turned black, and a purple aura surrounded Ron "You can activate your Conquerers magic, but it won't help you against me, Potter."

The signs of shock appeared on Harry's face as he looked on at his best mate, who had now looked like a demon. Hermione had pushed herself against Harry's back, subconsciously using him as protection against the creature that once looked like their closest friend. "Who are you?! What'ev you done to Ron?!" Harry shouted at the beast, his green aura now intensify due to his rage.

The creature still on the ground raised an eyebrow, then a sense of realisation hit him and he began to cackle like a little beast; he stood up and began shouting at the pair "I am Ron Weasley, except this is the real me! my core magic is Greed! Just like my true father, a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, and I am his heir. My mother delivered me to the Weasley's when they were birthing their sixth son, she acted as the midwife, took the real Ron Weasley away, killed him and returned with me, making me their surrogate child. During our second year when Lockhart had tried to wipe away our memories, before he wiped his own he tried to uncover all of the memories I had, and he awoke me to all of the memories I had as an infant child in Sin Manor, I then reached out to my biological mother over the summer and began my secret raining in my fathers power, so you're not the only special one here Potter!" all of this information had taken Harry back a bit.

Hermione was now crying, through their bond Harry could feel that she was feeling desperate to be rid of Ron, and to go back to how the two of them mere moments ago. When they were in pure bliss.

It was almost a flip of a hat; the window to the dorm slammed open into the wall, obliterating the frame and smashing the glass panels inside, the two wizards then fired all of their aura at each other. Harry used his Conquerers magic, and Ron used his Sin of Greed magic, mesmerising colours and shades of green and purple filled every inch of the room as the power of the others soul was blasted at one another, Ron's heretic laughter, Harry's shouts of rebellion and Hermione's cries of terror the only sounds that brought the room to life. All of the beds and furniture in the dorm had smashed apart and began flying against the walls trying to escape the power the two sixteen year old wizards were releasing.

"FUCK YOU POTTER!"

"DIE YOU TRAITOR!"

"PLEASE STOP!"

and with one final push of his magic, a single blast erupted from inside Harry's chest and he threw his arms forward, directing his attack solely at Ron, and his entire body blackened and fell to the floor, blood appearing all over his body, his black eyes staring at Harry and Hermione; no longer having eyelids.

Harry collapsed to the floor and Hermione quickly fell with his, pushing her body against his back and hugging his neck tightly, her cold tears landing on his shoulders being the only telltale sign that he is still alive, he sighed and turned his head slightly to face Hermione "I love you. I will not accept anyone to treat you like that. Ever." Harry said in an all seriousness tone of voice, Hermione just smiled, her tears now glowing a soft hue of baby blue, her chocolate eyes now returning to be filled with happiness.

"I know" she replied.

"You are an actual idiots... How could you have gone and killed yourself?!" Came the shout from a woman behind the two of them. They looked behind and they saw a young woman with black hair, pure white eyes, dark skin, wearing all white and had angles wings protruding from her back.

"Hello... who're you?!" Harry asked the woman in white.

She sighed and moved forward and rested her right hand on her hip and pulled out a piece of parchment with her left "Lord Harold James Potter-Black, The Boy Who Lived, claimer of Conqueror magic, Head of Houses Potter and House Black, the soul bonded mate of one Hermione Jean Granger and bonded master of the familiar known as Hedwig. On the behalf of the almighty Creator, I hereby proclaim you as dead. Fault: Duel with one Dark wizard Lord Greed of House Sin under the pseudonym of Ronald Weasley of House Weasley. I am the Angel of After Velma that has been entrusted with the procuring of your soul, if you have any qualms regarding your death please raise your voice now or forever hold your peace." Velma had told Harry without any sense of emotion in her voice.

After all of his years alive, through all of the hardships that he had endured, not once had Harry felt so powerless. Not because he had died, but because now he was leaving Hermione alone and unable to protect her, he felt speechless. "I'm sorry m'am.. but did you just say... Harry is... dead?" The last word got caught in her throat but both Harry and Velma knew what she was going to say.

Velma nodded her head "Yes, I am sorry to say that the young Lord has died. I have been sent to procure his soul." Hermione began to cry once more looking at Velma.

"Is there anyway to keep him alive?!" Hermione pleaded of the winged beauty, but she just shook her head in response "Please! I'm begging you! I cannot live a life without Harry!" Hermione then leaned onto Harry's back for support, now unable to keep herself up, the quilt still hiding her body.

"Lord Potter-Black, would I be correct in assuming that this brunette young lady is who we have down as being your bonded soul mate?" Harry looked up to Velma and solemnly nodded in confirmation, Velma mad a slight nod in acceptance and turned to face the wall and put her index finger to her temple and closed her eyes.

Harry turned around and embraced Hermione her head now resting on his chest and the tears covering his muscled physique "It'll be okay 'Mione, you'll still have Hedwig here to protect you, and you know that I will always be watching over you." he said it to try and help her but she just began to cry harder.

"Okay, understood." Velma turned back around to face the naked couple, using her hand she used the quilt resting on Hermione's back to twist it into clothes and with her fingers instructed the two now bewildered couple to rise. Harry wiped away Hermione's tears, held her hand and they stood side by side. "I've been instructed that their has always been a different path for you to take once you had finally reached your end in this world. It seems that you had been intrusted with a very powerful soul that's magic is destined to save the world. The Devine Creator has instructed me to escort you, your bonded mate and your familiar into another world, where the alternate version of you has only just died. He has also given you permission to take three items of your choosing into the next world. Each of you name the items now."

"I choose to bring my fathers Invisibility Cloak, my phoenix feather wand and Hedwig's formaton collar." Harry stated before realising that he was moving his mouth.

"I choose to bring dragon heart string wand, my Poppins bag and the necklace that Harry gave to me the day he first confessed his love to me." Hermione stated without catching a breath, the two lovers looked to eachother, both knowing that they had no control over what they had just stated.

"Very good, now if you two would come with me, we shall enter the other realm. You're familiars and the items your heart wishes to keep close to it shall be following us shortly, now let us go." As Velma turned around a door appears in the wall "This will allow us to enter where we need to go, now... Hermione, since you are not technically dead, you may experience some weariness and a lack in magical ability for a little while, but this will fade in time, you just need to become accustomed to the idea of being in a new world, whereas you Lord Potter-Black, due to being dead, your new body will become accustomed to the world instantly, but that does not mean that you will be in control of your magic. You need to learn to become accustomed to the new lands laws and rules, understood?" The two nodded.

The door opened and a bright white light is all that could be seen, Velma walked in first, the couple linked hands and looked eachother in the eyes and smiled and walked through the doorway together.

Over by the door way was the slumped form of Ron, whose body remained charred, he grit his teeth and surrounded his body in his aura, using it to move him over to the door, he didn't care whether he ended up in the afterlife, or where Potter went. He will find a way to take what Potter held dear to him.

Ron's decrepit body crept through the door, his body becoming enveloped by light, the cells in his body stitching themselves back together, Ron stood up now naked and looked around and found himself laying on a bed covered in furs, looked to his left and saw Lavender laying in the bed fast asleep. Ron grinned "It seems I've been given a second chance to get back at Potter and his whore."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **R &R**_


	2. Beastie

**Wizards & Fairies**

 **A Harry Potter Fanfic.**

 **Written by Wolf Ghoul**

 **The wizarding world and all its inhabitants all belong to J.K Rowling, and Warner Bros. Studios. I wish to only play in the world she brought to life.**

 **AN:/ thank you for enjoying my first chapter on this story! I look forward to seeing how popular this story will become- Read and Review!**

 **Chapter 2: Beastie**

The sounds of cheers and mugs clinking filled the Hogwarts guild hall, the bright lights and the feel of optimism filled the air.

On a table sitting near the ice queen Daphne Greengrass was Lord Harry James Potter-Black The-Boy-Who-Conquered, who in this world was more known as being Harold Potter The-Boy-That-Was-Killed. Of course that was not his actual moniker, that was just the nickname Harry was giving himself anytime someone had spoken to him like they were old friends. "They knew Harold Potter... they knew a dead man. They don't know who I am." would be the thought process that Harry would go through.

Harry was sitting there on the bench reading a book that detailed information on the different types of beasts in this realm; he did not want to die like Harold did.

the book he was reading stated "Phoenix soul is a lost magic, one that no one has seen been used in centuries." Harry chuckled to himself 'if only they could see the power that Hedwig could command', Daphne looked up from her cards and stared daggers at Harry

"Potter. Stop."

Harry looked up from his book to look at the dark shade of Daphne's angry face and he gulped. He had to pretend to be Harold; from what he can gather, he was not a particularly brave lad. "I-I'm s-s-sorry Daphne... I just read this v-very funny line in this b-book and I-"

"Okay! Look, Potter... if you really want people to stop seeing you as anything but a coward then you've got to start sticking up for yourself." She just shook her head and continued reassembling her cards.

Harry couldn't believe it. In this world he had to play the part of a coward and he wasn't entirely sure if he would be able to play this part for his entire life.

It was only a few minutes later that the doors to the Hogwarts Guild hall and in came one of the guilds most boisterous guild members. Draco Malfoy.

He came in shouting his mouth off about the adventure he had just came back from "So ladies and gentlemen, can any of you guess which one of Hogwarts wizards just skinned themselves a six legged crocodile? That's right! I, Draco Malfoy, the pale serpent of the Hogwarts Guild!" He puffed out his chest and looked around the room and saw Neville sitting there chatting away to Dean, completely ignoring Malfoy and his spurt of self flattery. "Oi! Longbottom, what do ya think your doing" Neville looked over to Draco with a look of confusion on his face "You are ignoring me. Can't you see what I'm doing?" Draco called out to the boy

Neville shrugged his shoulders and looked around the room "To me it looks like your making a bit of an ass of yourself to be honest Draco... I mean, look around, no one seems to actually care, can you for once just come back from a mission; go to the Master and just shut up and be proud of yourself without going around asking for everybody else's validation? It's just ridiculous." Neville then turned back to Dean and the two began talking.

Draco just stood there, his face turning read, his eyes now wide saucers of rage "HOW DARE YOU LONGBOTTOM I'M GONNA CURSE YA NAME CURSE YA TOAD CURSE YA PURITY CURSE YA WHOLE DAMN-" Draco was interrupted by a voice coming from the stairs, Harry looked over and saw something he didn't expect to see, the Master of Hogwarts House, Master Albus Dumbledore.

He came walking down the stairs, his thick shoulder length auburn hair tide back into a ponytail, the almost black suit with shimmering stars that moved clung to his chiseled physique, his stubbly beard somehow making him look younger and those twinkling eyes that can read through any person telling Harry that this person who looked to only be in his late thirties was somehow this worlds version of Albus Dumbledore.

"That will be enough Draco. I've only just managed to get in a nice word with the council so that they wouldn't charge us for the previous repairs that they had to do on our guild hall." He sits at the long table at the end of the hall and sits down in the luxurious red velvet chair with golden arm rests, and leans on his arm and smiles "So... it seems that the council is in need of the aid of Hogwarts; a beast is headed towards Diagon Alley and so they have entrusted me with the creation of a small team to be assembled and sent to stop the beast. Do I have any volunteers?" A smirk was plastered onto his face as he asked his entire guild using his smooth as butter voice.

Around the room people began looking to eachother and questions of 'I will if you will' were being passed around.

Albus then sighed and stood up "Fine, if you're all going to be pansy's I guess we can do this the slightly hard way." Albus waved his hands and in the space in front of him floated twenty eight cards with the faces of everyone who was currently in the guild hall "Now, you all have one final chance to volunteer before I choose for you all." He waited a second and no one put their hands up.

'I would volunteer to help, but I don't know how predictable my magic can be here, I've barely even tried using my wand, I don't think that I would be of much use.' was the thoughts going through Harry's head.

"Very well, don't ask me to do you any favors." Albus swished his hands and the cards scattered into the air above him, and he grabbed the first few cards that came near him "And so ladies and gentlemen, the wizards who will represent Hogwarts and go forth and defeat the beast are... well this'll be interesting... Draco Malfoy! Neville Longbottom! Luna Lovegood! and Harold Potter!" everything was quiet for a second, and then Draco stood up

"What?! Excuse me but the hell?! Master Albus, how can you expect us four to go there and defeat a beast?! Like... I don't think we're prepared to go on a council given mission yet!" Draco shouted to the young looking old man.

Neville stood up and began walking towards Albus "Put a sock in it Draco, we've got a mission to do, whether we're capable of doing so or not is not our problem, lets just try our best." he turned around to face Harry and Luna (Who was sitting two tables across from Harry) "Common guys, lets leave Chicken-o Malfoy over there to wollow in self pity whilst we get the mission done." Harry and Luna both stood up and joined Neville who was now standing in front of the long table, awaiting information on the mission. Draco eventually walked over grumbling the entire time.

Albus' smirk never faded "So, the council have told me that the beast that is on its way is called the Chimera of Ol'dome, it is part lion, part snake, part eagle and part badger. It has been rated as an A class beast, and usually one of our S class wizards would have been able to handle the job but unfortunately they're all out on missions of their own, so i shall send the four of you." Draco slammed his hands on the table

"I'm sorry master, but you can't expect us to go on this mission! You just said it yourself, its an A class beast! We're all D class wizards, we can't possibly pull this mission off!" Albus leaned back in his chair and starred at Draco for a moment

"Hmmm... Very true... Very well, how about this... If you four manage to complete your mission, I will elevate your personal wizard class. You will also be given all of the prize money the council rewards if you succeed... how does this deal sound?"

"That sound's like sufficient motive." Draco replied.

Harry and Neville both nodded their heads, and Luna cocked her head to the side "Excuse me master... but, can we choose which class to be moved to... or will that decision be placed onto you?" Albus' smirk widened

"That-a girl, sticking it to the man. Love it!" He clapped his hands and stood up to look at them "I think that depending on how well you accomplish the task, we will find out how much you are all worthy of being elevated." Luna nodded her head with a cute smile "Now off you go, the beast will be on its way to Diagon Alley, so intersect it before it gets there. dismissed." He threw his hands into the air and sat back down in his chair and watched as the four of them left.

'What an interesting combination, I'm kind of proud of myself for making it.' he looked down at all the cards that he threw into the air and they were all doubles of the same four faces.

 **Along Broaditch Road**

They had all encountered the chimera moments ago. It had the body of a lion, the head of a badger, the wings of an eagle (Although the beast refused to fly) and for its tail was a snake that was moving around hissing at the air. The beast stood at around fifteen foot and had piercing red eyes. Draco punched the ground and all the water from the plants around all came to his arm, he stood up and watched as the water extended from his arm into the shape of a sword coming from his wrist and it froze instantly and he began charging towards the chimera, Neville punched the ground and the material bent around his fists forming what he liked to call 'boulder gloves' and Luna called out to the two of them as they ran off "Don't worry about letting loose, I am only capable of healing you as my magical ability is not yet honed!"

...Harry stood there for a moment feeling his magic course through his body, the legend that he was known for back in his reality was being summoned even in this realm, Harry braced his body for the pressure that overwhelms him when he uses his gift, his eyes glow a bright green; he swings his arm towards the towering chimera and a cyan fireball shoots towards the beast, hitting it in the face, gaining its attention.

"Oh shit!" Harry cursed as he realised that he can only conjure enough magic in this body to form fireballs made from Phoenix flame (he assumed based on the fact that he could also summon phoenix flame back in his reality due to Forks saving his life back in the Chamber of Secrets) and his Conquerors Magic, and the one he just conjured seemed pathetic as if he had just flicked its face with his pinky.

"What the fuck are you doing Potter? Get ya head in the game!" Malfoy shouted as he ran past Harry towards the beast, summoned an icicle blade to extend from his wrist and began slicing at the beast. It seemed that both Neville and Malfoy were tag teaming the beast as Neville was blasting away at its legs with his boulder gloves and Draco was slicing away at the creature, both running around and hitting it where they could. Every wound they seemed to have got almost instantly cured by Luna who was running wound the beast aw well firing her healing magic towards the two.

Harry felt useless, unable to help his team mates. In his reality he would be able to co-ordinate the attack and be able to join in and be the anchor of most of the attacks. He was commander of the DA, he trained wizards, and most of the forces when Voldemort declared war on Hogwarts half way through the fifth year. Harry defeated Voldemort, and somehow his magic became something called Conquerors magic, making him even more powerful. Now? Now he didn't know what he was capable of, his magic seemed to not be listening to him and it was not helpful.

Harry pulled his wand from its holster on his belt and aimed his wand at the beast "Sectumsempra!" Harry repeated this spell twice over, causing wide gashes to cover the beasts body, moments later one powerful blow from Neville's fist pushed the beast over, its snake tail lashing out to bite Neville as he looked towards Luna smiling. Draco rushed over and using his bladed arm cut the head off the snake.

With a thud the beast landed on the floor, its wings featherless and crooked, its fur covered in gashes, bruises and bleeding wounds, its face with cuts and scraps, its tail beheaded, its claws shattered, and some of its teeth missing.

The four teens all stood together laughing "I can't believe we've done it! We've defeated the chimera!" They were all laughing and cheering; all with their backs from the beast, so of course they did not notice that its eyes glew a bright red and its wounds began to stitch themselves back together, the snakes head on its tail growing back and the creature looking more stronger than it did before.

Through the corner of Harry's eye he could see movement, he didn't care whether or not the beast was alive, he couldn't risk the death of his new found friends. Harry turned around, felt all of his power and energy move around his body almost like it was singing in tune with his heart and Harry screamed throwing his arms in front of him aiming them at the beast, and bursts of cyan flames came shooting out of Harry's hands, torching the healing chimera, the three teens who were all spooked by the screaming Harry turned around to see what was happening and they were all speechless, they did not know how to react.

"Tiny, weak Harold Potter is doing this?" Draco asked

"No. The Hero we need is doing this." Luna replied

In a matter of moments the cyan flames dissipated into the air, and the charred and blackened remains of the beast was all that stood, Harry stopped screaming and fell to his knees.

His team mates came rushing over "You alright Harold?"

Harry just kept staring at the result of his burst of power and in a stoic voice replied "Please, call me Harry." and the four just watched on as they had defeated the beast.

 **Later that day, back at the Hogwarts Guild Hall**

The four of them clinked their mugs together in celebration of becoming C class wizards and being allowed to have a more wider range in missions, and to Harry's surprise a sense of friendship 'with Draco Malfoy of all people' he chuckled to himself.

The entire guild was as it usually was, nothing was out of place and everyone was happy, but then the doors to the guild hall were swung open and in ran an eight year old girl holding a sack that looked like it held gold, once in the hall she kept running until she reached Albus' table, who was sitting down watching the girl come in the entire time with his smirk still plastered onto his face twisting the hair on his upper lip. "Please! Help!"

Albus looked carefully at the child "Speak. What is the matter child?" She starred at Albus for a second, trying to collect her thoughts and then she came out with what had brought her there.

"I come from village of Arenhale... and the Dark One has returned." She said, tears welling in her eyes

Albus' smirk finally faded and he leaned forward in his chair "The Dark One has returned you say?" the little girl's head slowly nodded "Blast it!" Albus threw his hands onto the table. 'I thought that we had already dealt with him?!' Albus shouted to himself, 'I can't possibly ask Minnie, Sprout, Flitwick, Snape or Hooch to come back at this too late of notice.' he looked up from the table at the guild in front of him and spotted the team that had defeated the chimera 'they're only children... but so were we...' he stood up straight, combed his fingers through his auburn locks and he looked to his guild "Malfoy, Longbottom, Lovegood and Potter, you four are to return to Arenhale with this young girl... and disarm and detain the Dark One. He may not be allowed to rise once again. Head out and stop him!" the four looked to eachother "You do this task, and you won't have to worry about being B class wizards, if you complete your mission, I will make you all A class wizards, so mote it be!" a golden aura surrounded Albus as he declared a promise to the four teenagers.

'The Dark One? Could that possibly mean that... Voldemort is here too?" Harry asked himself, he felt a tap on his arm and he looked to his right to see Luna starring into Harry's jade orbs with curiosity.

"Harry, are you okay?" Her dreamy voice calming Harry.

"No Luna, I'm not... but I think that w-we need to go on this mission guys." Harry looked to the others, Luna happily nodded her head, but Draco and Neville just stared at Harry.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Read & Review.**


	3. The Pied Piper

**Wizards & Fairies**

 **A Harry Potter Fanfic.**

 **Written by Wolf Ghoul**

 **The wizarding world and all its inhabitants all belong to J.K Rowling, and Warner Bros. Studios. I wish to only play in the world she brought to life.**

 **AN:/ thank you for enjoying my first chapter on this story! I look forward to seeing how popular this story will become- Read and Review!**

 **Chapter 3: The Pied Piper!**

The crunching of the ground being stepped on being the only comforting sound to the group of wizards. Harry and Luna walked ahead of the group, Harry listening to Luna tell him about the basic history of the land whilst Draco and Neville walked behind sending looks of contempt and anger at Harry for convincing them to agree on the mission.

To defeat the Dark One.

"Ah! I get it!" Harry exclaimed clapping his hands together, catching Neville and Draco off guard "So the Dark One isn't just some normal wizard who's given themselves the title due to being evil or whatever... b-but actually is... the Dark One? Like he inh-herited the power and title?" Harry asked Luna who just giggled back

"Harry, your acting like this is the first time that you've heard about it." Luna giggled, Harry felt abit of shock at thinking her eyes flashing bright for a second

"Honest, you're pathetic, Potter." Draco said now catching up to the duo "The Dark One has immeasurable power, able to cover all light with his dark power, the one thing that is incredibly noticeable from all the history books though, is that although the power of the Dark One is incredible, each Dark One focus' their power into a singular proportion of their power, like the Dark One Morgana focused primarily on Fire magic, and that's how Merlin took her out, he used her weakness of the other elements and defeated her in a all out battle that ended in both of them being defeated." Draco told Harry, allowing him to catch up on the information that he knew that Harold must've known.

Knowing this information confused Harry though "So if that's true, who and what is the new Dark One... I mean i heard that Dumbledore and the other S Class wizards of our guild help defeat the last one..." Neville chimed in at this point

"That is true, but it was believed that they had defeat the Dark One for good, they took away his title of being the Dark One and then... well... ended him once he was in his neutral wizard form. So I guess the Dark One could be any wizard... But they'd have to be a really dark and twisted wizard wouldn't they?" Neville began talking to himself.

It took them just under an hour to travel to the village of Arenhale, the gates the village crooked and broken. Once inside they noticed that almost all the little huts and houses that had been made for the villagers were broken, empty. The village seemed empty.

"Am I the only one that noticed the... lack of people?" Asked Draco, his face a shade more pale than usual

"There isn't a lack of people Draco." Luna replied to Malfoy, who turned to her with an incredulous look. Luna smiled and pointed over to where a faint smoke cloud could be seen "I don't know about you, but fire's don't usually make themselves." Draco just scoffed at Luna as the group began making its way over to where the smoke was.

"So I was like 'Avast thee swine, tie up thou's pants or I shall cut it off!' the poor lad must've only have been about fourteen, didn't know what he was doing" Came the deep voice from around the corner of a building that the group were just about to walk past

"What did you say to him a-after that Lockhart?!" Came the weaker voice of someone else

"Well my young friend, I simply froze him where he stood threw galleon at the wench and did her in then and there whilst the boy watched. Thought it would be polite to teach the kid a lesson, y'know? Hahahahaha!" The man assumed to be Lockhart began bellowing with laughter, followed by laughs from a few other men. "What's wrong swine? Jealous you weren't that brick for brains brat?!" there was the sound of a couple of jeers.

As the group turned the corner they saw a group of caped wizards, and in the center of the group stood a tall muscular man with blonde hair, green eyes and a buster sword hanging from his waist wearing a white cape holding up the squirming form of young wizard with long brown hair past his shoulders and brown and hiding most of his body with a scruffy looking dark grey cloak.

Upon coming across the scene the group were taken aback a bit at the sight, not understanding the reason behind coming to this conclusion. Harry clenched his hands and teeth at the sight, knowing that in this state he didn't know the potential of his power yet.

Draco stepped forward "Excuse me, but you must be Ser Gilderoy Lockhart, the wizard knight that took out the beast that's been a pest to the Walking City of Aldoon for the past seven years? That's quite the success under your belt." Draco stated stepping closer, Lockhart smiled at Draco at mentioning his greatest victory and span around in a circle, still holding the squirming teen.

"Here this lads! One of my many adoring fans! So kid, where would you like an autograph?" he said smiling to himself.

Draco stopped stepping closer now that he was at the edge of the group of sitting men, and pointed to Lockhart "are you the fake or real one?"

Gilderoy Lockhart stared at Draco for a second, his smile never once fading "What on earth do you mean m'boy."

"Are you aware that someone out there has been stealing your identity?" Draco stated smirking

Draco opened his arms referring to the rest of the group "Well, as I'm sure you all know, the infamous Gilderoy Lockhart is famous for many feats. defeating the monster that plagued the Walking City of Aldoon, the Vampire covern of Jespa and of course defeating the Eight Lords of Never-Mercy... Do you claim that you have done all of these?" Draco asked the blonde narcissist

Gilderoy chuckled "Of course m'boy, don't you read? I am most famous for those very deeds!"

Draco had to interject before Gilderoy went off on a tangent about all of the things that he has completed in his life "but this all kind of happened in the same time frame of a year and seven months. Meaning that there must be someone out there that's sealing your identity... right?" The smile faded from Lockhart's face

"Look here boy, I don't know what you're trying to insinuate! but-" Draco caught him before he could continue

"Oh I'm not trying to insinuate anything, I'm just notifying you that you are either the person using the fake identity or if you are the real one that there is someone out there using your name to do other marvelous things."

Gilderoy still holding the boy in his arms began moving towards Draco "What's your name, boy? and the hell are you here?!" Gilderoy spat at Malfoy

"My name is Draco Malfoy, wizard of the Hogwarts Guild and I'd appreciate it if you put that boy down." Draco spat back at the much taller man

Gilderoy's smile returned and he looked to the boy clutching his arm to remain breathing and chuckled "This boy?" gesturing to the long haired wizard on his arm "Insulted my honour by not laughing with me and my fellow wizard at one of my more humerous stories, he needs to be punished." Gilderoy stated as though it was normal precedure to take

"Why must he be punished? I do not quite understand it." Luna called from behind Draco

Gileroy now realising he was in the pressence of a female softened his features "Because my dear girl, I've got to ensure that if he is going to be in the team created to take out the Dark One then he needs to know who the boss is!" He called using a soft voice

That voice, that smile, those eyes, that man made Harry and Neville feel sick.

"Excuse me but did you say... team to take out the Dark One?" Draco asked

Gilderoy's smile glistened from his own arrogance "Yes! I, Ser Gilderoy Lockhart have been assigned the greatest job of ensuring that the Dark One is defeated after making this town a living wasteland. We have been here for six days and are yet to see the beast" Lockhart said proud of himself

"That's actually mildly amusing because we were sent here on the request of a villager only a few hours ago." Draco said now smirking

Gilderoy was now a little angry "One of these villagers went behind our backs and sought out more help?! The nerve!" He then lent back and threw the man in his arm towards the group knocking Harry over with his body and looked around at the group, his eyes now like daggers "Which one of you pathetic lot told the villagers that it was okay to seek outside help?! WE ARE THE ONES HERE TO HELP THEM! NOT SOME..." he looked over to the group "SECOND RATE GROUP OF TEENAGE WIZARDS!" His body was now heaving with anger, he picked up one of the caped wizards sitting near him and threw him at the wall of one of the buildings around them, not even a scream escaped the victims lips. He pulled his sword from his belt and slayed a few of his men, their blood gushing everywhere. He then turned to Draco and started marching towards him, he pulled his arm back and as he went to strike the young wizard his body froze and his bones felt like they had turned to jelly

"What the hell have you done?!" shouted Lockhart

"They haven't done anything mr Lockhart, I have." They all turned to look at a man wearing a Victorian looking red, three piece suit with a top hat and a black bow-tie, in his hands was a wand, except it had holes and one end looked different than a normal wand end would. Lockhart was now glaring at the man with the slicked back black hair and baby blue eyes.

"I don't care who you are, I'm going to kill you." Gilderoy declared

The man in the top hat just chuckled to himself as he began walking down invisible steps. "Y'see Mr Lockhart,as to who I am might actually be seen as being important to someone like you. For I, am the Pied Piper!"

Lockhart seemed confused "The what?"

The man chuckled "I am the Pied Piper" he then spun the wand in his hand and placed it to his lips and began playing a rather beautiful tune from his wand or... pipe(?)

Lockhart's jelly bones began to harden, his skin becoming loose against his skeleton the color of his body now fading. "Whathaveyoudonetome" was the sound that came out of the now grey haired man.

The Pied Piper then walked past Lockhart, completely ignoring him and made his way over to the group.

Luna, Harry, Neville, Draco and the long haired wizard all stared at the Pied Piper as he walked through the crowd of wizards apart of Lockhart's team, and the slightly tortured Lockhart towards them.

The Pied Piper now had a smile on his face "oh... and did I mention? I'm the Dark One."

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Rumpelstiltskin

**Wizards & Fairies**

 **A Harry Potter Fanfic.**

 **Written by Wolf Ghoul**

 **The wizarding world and all its inhabitants all belong to J.K Rowling, and Warner Bros. Studios. I wish to only play in the world she brought to life.**

 **AN:/ I know that it has been a long time, but I have been in the process of writing my own book and of course exams, but I will say that I'll try to write when I can!**

 **Chapter 4: Rumpelstiltskin**

"The Dark One?!" Came the shouting voice of Draco, the eyes of the men from Lockharts collective staring at the well dressed man. He straightened his hat a little and smirked at the group.

"Why yes, that is what I just said, was it not? ha! How curious you humans get, I will always find it amusing, you and your emotions." He spun around to stare at Lockharts collective and chuckled "You all, are dismissed. You will not be needed I can assure you." He then bowed "My condolences for your wasted time, but be rest assured that you will be paid for your time keeping this place 'secure'." He stated using his hands to make air quotes. He moved as though he had just noticed Lockhart's still half melted form "Oh! I forget that some collectives can't move unless their leader does something." He then placed his lips to his wand and a quick melody came from the wand and Lockhart returned to normal, even his grey hair became blonde and combed back once again. "Cindy!" the little girl that had asked for the Hogwarts Guild group to come ran up to the Dark One "Can you give this pompous twat that bag of coins I gave you?" The little girl nodded her head and gave Lockhart the bag of gold, the man began walking up towards the Pied Piper his hand on the handle of his sword.

"A bag of gold?! Are you kidding me? This is nothing in comparison to what we were gonna get paid by the council!" He pulled the sword from its sheath "So be prepared to die Dark One!" He began an enslaught of swings at the well dressed man but was getting progressively angry at his constant misses "DIE YOU FUCKER!" he screamed.

The Pied Piper remained stoic as Gilderoy swung for him, moving slightly each time missing the hits. "Your not going to succeed. Now I recommend you leave now before I am forced to make you leave." Gilderoy just swore back, his men getting closer and beginning to cheer him on.

Harry thought to himself about how this Gilderoy had more skill than the one he knew back in his own world, but knew that this guy was just as hated.

"Fine. I warned you. Goodbye Ser Gilderoy Lockhart." he spun his wand to his lips and a low haunting tone came from the wooden object and within an instance the collective of men had vanished. The Pied Piper seemed proud of himself at erasing a nuisance such as Lockhart, but was distracted from relishing in his small victory by the feeling of someone tugging at the hem of his blazer, he looked down and saw the long hair man that Lockhart had thrown. "Yes, what is it... Rumpelstiltskin?"

"I-I wanted t-to know... w-why didn't you s-send me away?" The cowering man asked

The Dark One chuckled "Because you weren't one of them. Not really, besides, you'll be useful to this team." he turned around to look at Harry, Draco, Neville and Luna "Now isn't this a team that looks like they can do what you need of them." It was at this point that the group remembered that they were there to defeat the Dark One, and so all reached for their wands, but not realising that the Dark One was quicker with his wand, and within an instant they were frozen sitting down by a fire, sitting on logs, and looking at the Pied Piper. Once they had fully taken in the power he had with a single movement of his wand to his mouth, he took it away from his mouth and they all unfroze. Harry was sitting next to the boy that the Pied Piper had called Rumpelstiltskin, and the other three sat together, with the Dark One sitting on his own.

"So. Before I begin, may i enquire whether or not you all know why you have been asked here?" Draco replied first, what an idiot.

"To kill you?"

"HA! ahahaha! Bloody hell, if I knew you were oblivious too I probably wouldn't have asked you here!" He laughed at Draco a bit more

"Is it because you wanted us specifically to complete a task that you have for us but couldn't directly put a notice for due to the nature of your occupation?" Luna asked, everyones gobsmacked expressions staring at her

"You are quite the smart one aren't you. Yes! You are absolutely right m'dear, I have a mission for you that I couldn't put on your notice boards due to the whole 'me being the Dark One means i must want to kill you' thing that the Council seem to have in their heads. I can't imagine why. I personally haven't done much killing to be honest." he said, tilting his hat back a tiny bit

"But you're the Dark One" Draco replied seeming dumbfounded

"Just because I'm the Dark One doesn't mean I have to kill. Just means that I can do it and not feel any remorse at all, which is fun and all, I just don't really feel the need to kill when there are other ways to torture a soul. Killing is too quick. Too final, too... well it just leaves a sour taste in my mouth is all." The Pied Piper replied

"Ah... makes sense, so do we always have to call you the Dark One all the time?" Neville asked

"No, wouldn't you hate it if everytime I spoke to you I said Neville Longbottom of House Longbottom, Wizard of the Hogwarts Guild, it'd get boring wouldn't it?" Everyone nodded "So just for your benefit, and I have yet to give this to others. You five may refer to me as either Peter, or the Pied Piper."

"B-but wouldn't you prefer us to call you by the title that you have earned b-being the lord of all darkness?" Rumple asked

"Ha! I'll let you in on a little secret, I didn't earn the title by being the only embodiment of pure darkness and the title Dark Lord Peter Pied Piper appear on every document I own, I had to find the power, and take it for myself. After the last Dark One got outed, the position became available and I thought that the power was just too sweet to just let go." Peter told the group "I don't care what I tell you, because frankly I doubt that you'll get the chance to remember it after today, but enough about little old me, lets get on to the mission. As I'm sure you've all heard, there is a beanstalk with a giant on top of it?" Everyone nodded to the Dark One, Harry remembered the story from nursery "Well, there's currently a war brewing up in the clouds, and I can imagine that the border between the ground adnd the clouds will soon be closed, and since I'm banned from entering Giants Country by magical barriers that I haven't quite managed to figure out, I'll need the five of you, to go to the castle of the Giant King, and take the sword that belonged to the wizard Jack. The one that was going to cut down the beanstalk during the previous Giants War. I can give you a map and everything. I just need that map." Peter told the group. "As a reward, I'll give you anything you wish. As the Dark One I can procure anything for you." He boldly stated to the group.

"Could I ask why you chose me to stay? Even if I-I'm not really one of Lockharts men?" Rumple asked

"Because, you are the wielder of Caliburn, a powerful sword from Camelot and it'll help you all on your journey.

Harry's eyes widened, he knew the legends from his original reality. Caliburn was the little brother to the legendary sword Excalibur, was this Rumpelstiltskin some kind of Arthur Pendragon type in this world?

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
